1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hats and caps, and more particularly to a disposable liner for fitting inside the sweatband of a cap or hat.
2.State of the Art
Typical hats or caps have a band positioned inside the crown near the brim, commonly called a sweatband. The sweatbands of many commercially available hats are not configured to absorb moisture from the forehead of the user or to absorb odors. To the extent that a sweatband does absorb moisture, it cannot be cleaned or removed, thus, eventually soiling the hat. Typical sweatbands are flexible, but do not stretch. Thus, typical sweatbands actually serve to prevent the hat from changing size.
Hats and caps such as those displaying sport team logos or product names are made of various materials such as nylon, twill, duck, cotton, wool, canvas, net or corduroy. Some of these materials are not readily washable or lose their shapes when washed. Further, some hats or caps contain materials or construction (e.g. fiberboard visors) that prohibit washing of the hat or cap, requiting custom cleaning techniques.
A for hats or caps that functions to absorb moisture and control odor is desirable for protecting hats and caps from damage.